Messages personnels
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Entre les bancs, il y avait le panneau d'affichage des matchs à venir, consciencieusement tenu par Akashi. Et si ce dernier était mené à partir le temps d'une journée, que se passerait-il ? –Humour (enfin, je pense)-


_**Blabla :**__ J'avais envie de déconner un peu, je me suis demandé ce que faisait la génération des miracles lorsque le capitaine n'était pas là, alors j'ai fais une grosse bêtise et je l'ai mis en place –Warning : ceci est totalement c**, ENJOY !_

_**Crédit :**__ Kuroko no basket et tout le blabla qui va avec ne m'appartient pas –fort heureusement. Je ne fais pas d'argent, de profit ou autre sur cet OS complètement nul._

_**Résumé :**__ Entre les bancs, il y avait le panneau d'affichage des matchs à venir, consciencieusement tenu par Akashi. Et si ce dernier était mené à partir le temps d'une journée, que se passerait-il ? –Humour (enfin, je pense)-_

**-Messages personnels-**

Akashi soupira. Ses yeux vairons scrutaient –non sans étincelle de meurtres dans ceux-ci le tableau d'affichage qu'il avait mit tant de temps à rendre agréable à regarder, surtout à comprendre pour les plus bêtes d'entre eux.

Vraiment… il avait envie de les tuer, là. Sur le champ. Quelle idée ces imbéciles là avaient-eus encore avec ces post-it collés de partout ?

Enervé par le manque de concentration de son équipe, il décida de les lire un à un afin de trouver l'élément déclencheur de toute cette folie, serrant maladroitement la paire de ciseaux dans sa main.

La première note était simple, concise et nette. C'était peu dire, c'était lui-même qui l'avait affichée.

« Le match contre le collège Izuma aura lieu ce vendredi, à quatorze heure, précise.

Akashi. »

« Ne saute pas l'entraînement cette fois, Aominecchi.

Kise. »

« Moi, j'ai pas envie.

Murasakibara. »

« Il est inutile d'en avoir envie, c'est gagner qui est important. Meurs Kise. »

Aomine. »

« Le tableau d'affichage n'est pas un réseau social.

Midorima. »

« Allons-donc parler chez Midorimacchi ce soir !

Kise. »

« Qui ramène l'apéritif ?

Aomine. »

« S'i manger, je serais là.

Murasakibara. »

« Crevez.

Midorima. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller pour 19h.

Kuroko. »

« Je m'occupe du fan service !

Kise. »

« N'amène personne chez moi, débile !

Midorima. »

« Rend-toi utile pour une fois Kise, ramène les boissons.

Aomine. »

« Bon, je ramène de quoi manger alors.

Murasakibara. »

« TT-TT

Kise. »

« Tu sers à rien, Kise-kun.

Midorima. »

« Je ne boirais pas d'alcool comme la dernière fois.

Kuroko. »

« Eh, Tetsu ? Tu as peur de prendre une purge ?

Aomine. »

« C'était amusant pourtant Kurokocchi !

Kise. »

« Tu n'étais pas mieux.

Aomine. »

« Il n'y avait rien à manger en plus…

Murasakibara. »

« Je me suis retrouvé nu dehors.

Aominecchi. »

« Je pense que Kise vient de mourir…

Kuroko. »

« Tch…

Midorima. »

« J'ai la flemme d'aller cacher le corps.

Aomine. »

« J'aurais ma revanche ce soir.

Kise. »

**oOoOo**

« Quelqu'un a retrouvé mes lunettes au réveil ?

Midorima. »

« Je crois que Kise-kun les a cassées.

Kuroko. »

« Il a trop bu et vomi partout chez toi.

Aomine. »

« Kise-kun ne viendra pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Kuroko. »

« Tetsu, tu étais pas mal entamé aussi.

Aomine. »

« Kuro-chin a embrassé tout le monde.

Murasakibara. »

« Non.

Midorima. »

« Comme toujours quand il boit.

Aomine. »

« Mal au ventre… A la tête…

Kise. »

« Teme ! Vient nettoyer chez moi !

Midorima. »

« Je crois que Kise-kun est de nouveau mort.

Kuroko. »

« Il m'a rendu mes lunettes…

Midorima. »

« Remettons-ça la semaine prochaine.

Murasakibara. »

« Ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée.

Kuroko. »

« C'était amusant.

Aomine. »

« Crevez ! Allons nous entraîner maintenant.

Midorima. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe soupira. Son envie de meurtre ne faisait que croître lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour les observer.

Aomine dormait sur le banc, Murasakibara mangeait des pocky pendant la pause, Midorima bandait ses doigts, Kuroko tanguait un peu, Kise n'était même plus à-même de comprendre les consignes. Le prochain entraînement allait être dur et rigoureux.


End file.
